catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Brooks
Official Bio An indecisive bachelor who gets swept away by the actions of the two women in his life. Vincent is a lifelong bachelor trying to escape the pressures of adult life: his job, his love life, the prospect of marriage... His only goal seems to be drifting aimlessly through life. While his girlfriend Katherine wants him to settle down and marry her, he still wants the freedom of the single life. After meeting the enigmatic beauty, Catherine, his life is dragged into a waking and sleeping nightmare. : --From the official website Personality Vincent Brooks is a textbook bachelor: his room is a terrible mess, he has difficulty with commitment, and he spends almost all his free time having fun with friends. Despite being extremely devoted, he is weak willed, and he's shown to be a very prolific liar under pressure as the love triangle forces him to spin an increasingly shoddy web of lies to keep the women from discovering each other. Depending on the player's actions, he will lie more often or less often, depending on who he is trying to keep in his life. Orlando mentions that Vincent's always been popular with girls, even in grade school, and that Catherine is his "third," lucky streak in romance (the first two being grade school romances, and then Katherine). Justin also mentions that some men seek women who will put them in their place, even without realizing it; this would explain why both women in Vincent's life are very dominant and controlling. Even so, Vincent knows how to please women and be a good boyfriend, which was what endeared Katherine to him when they started dating. Vincent's a fairly perceptive friend, but doesn't seem to know his limits or boundaries in conversations. He can be highly confrontational toward others, even getting physical at his breaking point. He's also very blunt toward Erica about her issues, and tends to snap at people when they patronize him. He's an active drunk, often spending an entire night drinking at the Stray Sheep before going home and drinking more beer. This causes him to have constant hangovers and memory blackouts, which usually involve him (apparently) calling Catherine over for "company," which he claims not to remember at all. History A few references are made of Vincent's mother; she left a man she was dating for someone else, who is the one that fathered him. She left Vincent while he was in high school for yet another man. He never speaks of his father. Vincent attended elementary school with Katherine and Orlando. Their friendship was initially antagonistic, as Vincent and Orlando would often steal and eat her lunch. Though it upset her, she began giving Vincent her snacks, indicating that she had a crush on him. They met again during their 10-year high school reunion. Afterwards when she was depressed, Vincent ran to her side in the middle of the night and comforted her. He found out that she was having dating problems and started to give her advice, but ended up falling for her himself. While seemingly romantic, Erica theorizes that Katherine only started dating him because her maternal instincts and dominant personality wouldn't allow her to leave a slacker like Vincent alone. The two have been in a steady relationship for the past 5 years, though Vincent isn't interested in taking it to the next level, and Katherine's parents have started to pressure her to marry. This doesn't sit well with Vincent, who is comfortable with their current standing and is afraid to fully commit to their relationship. In the Game Vincent starts the game being plagued with nightmares, where he is forced to climb a tower and face a different boss every night. These nightmares are the basis of a rumor circulating town about a curse. He begins by having a confrontation with Katherine about his unpaid overtime and the possibility of both of them getting married. He dodges both issues and escapes to the Stray Sheep, where he complains to Toby, Jonny and Orlando about how he wants things to just stay the same. When they leave and he continues drinking, he is approached by Catherine, who seduces him with the thought that she's a girl who is just as terrified with commitment as him, and wants nothing more than her freedom. He wakes up next to her with no recollection of anything that happened. She quickly leaves before he can tell her he's already in a relationship, and he spends the rest of his day discussing the affair and how he should handle it with his friends. As time goes on, he keeps desperately finding ways to avoid both women finding out about each other, despite many close calls. Each night, he finds himself waking up next to Catherine. At one point, Katherine asks him to meet her for lunch for an important piece of news, where she tells him she thinks she's pregnant. Although stunned, he takes slight comfort in knowing nothing is certain yet. This doesn't last long, as Katherine soon tells him (while Catherine is in his apartment) that she actually is pregnant. One morning he awakens to a threatening phone call from a man named Steve, who explains that he is Catherine's apparent boyfriend, and demands that Vincent stop seeing her. Frightened by the call but glad to finally have a firm reason to break up with her, he confronts Catherine, who explains she doesn't know anyone named Steve. Vincent then decides Steve must have meant Katherine, and he tries to deal with the implication she is cheating on him before confronting her as well. She also denies knowing Steve. Things come to a head when he finally realizes he cannot continue with Catherine, and asks her to come to the Stray Sheep. He breaks up with her, leaving her devastated and hurt. Though he tries to comfort her, she physically assaults him in the bathroom, screaming about protecting him. Satisfied about the breakup, he awakens the next morning with no nightmare, no Catherine in his bed, and Katherine at his door. He happily opens it, when Catherine shows up behind him. There is an icy confrontation between the three that eventually turns into a heated verbal fight between Catherine and Katherine. Katherine eventually tries to reach into the kitchen sink for a knife, which Catherine already has. A fight breaks out between the two, with Catherine ending up getting stabbed through the stomach and dying. With Katherine hysterical, Vincent pulls her from the room only to emerge in a Nightmare with a monstrous version of Catherine chasing them. At the end of the Nightmare, Katherine breaks down and admits she cannot continue on after Vincent's lies. He comforts her and tells her his true feelings, after which he wakes up again in bed, and realizes everything about the entire Katherine and Catherine meeting had been a dream. Katherine is again at his door, this time to break up with him because of the affair and tell him the pregnancy was a mistake. Devastated, he sinks into a depression. At this point, through complete accident, Vincent discovers the truth about the Nightmares and challenges their creator to one final battle to end it all, which Vincent wins. Being the main protagonist, Vincent appears in every single ending. The Trivia for Tonight..... *Vincent's drink of choice is a variation of the Cuba Libre known as Rum and Coke (Rum and Cola in game). It is essentially the same thing as the Cuba Libre but without the lime. *The canned beer he drinks at home is labeled "atlus BEER." *Due to his interest in computers and cell phones, Vincent could be considered something of a nerd. At one point in the game, Katherine accuses him of wasting his money on electronic devices that he doesn't really need. *Vincent is very interested in space travel, and dreams of paying for a ride on a space shuttle, but fears that he will never be able to earn enough money to afford it. A Space Tourism poster can be seen hanging on the wall in his apartment. *Vincent has a brief appearance in Persona 3 Portable ''at Club Escapade as "Man Drinking Alone," where he briefly talks about his nightmares to the protagonist (whether male or female.) In P3P he is drawn with a mole under his left eye, while he has no mole in ''Catherine. ''He is unusual for a ''Persona unnamed NPC in that he already has his own character portrait. (Catherine was developed alongside P3P.) *On the side of his shirt, the number 2009 is on there, an easter egg regarding his appearance in Persona 3 Portable. *Interestingly, Vincent's plot between Katherine and Catherine, represents one of the tales of the Lovers Arcana, where a man is seen talking with two women, one young and blond (Catherine), and the other one black haired and more mature looking (Katherine). Both of them are dressed the same (red and blue). While a cupid sitting in a star waiting to shoot one of his arrows at one of them. This represents the dilemma of choosing between physical desire (Catherine) or romantic and intellectual attraction (Katherine). *In some cutscenes Vincent's eyes are blue. This could simply be the result of an animation error. *His English VA, Troy Baker, had voiced Kanji Tatsumi in Persona 4. Ironically, Vincent has more of a facial resemblance to Junpei Iori from Persona 3. Gallery Wp05 sheep 1024x768.jpg|Special wallpaper No. 5 from the Official Web Site. Wp08 vincent 1024x768.jpg|Special wallpaper No. 8 from the Official Web Site. 13.jpg|Avatar icon obtained from the Official Web Site. 17.jpg|Avatar icon obtained from the Official Web Site. image 40.png|Character render of Vincent. image 45.png|Character render of Vincent. image 50.png|Character render of Vincent. VincentCap2.png|Vincent during one of his nightmares. VincentCap1.png|"Italian Stallion" on the shoulder of Vincent Brooks. vincentp3p.png|Vincent in Persona 3 Portable. Catherine-Header.jpg|Vincent looking away after he is caught gazing at Catherine. Catherine-ou-Katherine.jpg|Anime cutscene with Vincent. Screenshot1.jpg|Vincent laying in bed. Catherine screens 591.jpg|Vincent's reaction to waking up with Catherine. Screenshot5.jpg Screenshot14.jpg VincentCurse.png|Vincent during a Game Over. AW8IzY9CQAACZhs.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. AXBQRkfCEAA9ohm.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. AXBQlbeCIAEmuXA.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. catherine-vincent.jpg|Screenshot from the Nightmare Trailer. Catherine_Vincent_Dreams_Can_Be_Terrifying.jpg|Screenshot of Vincent falling in the Nightmare trailer. Category:Catherine Category:Characters